


Black Hole

by HopelessWritings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWritings/pseuds/HopelessWritings
Summary: Escaping from a black hole is hard but is it impossible?





	Black Hole

I watched him from the bar area. It’s strange. I didn’t feel angry or disappointed. I’m thankful I saw this, honestly. I’m being set free. But I couldn’t help but wonder if he feels me watching him. Or if he even cares?

“What can I get for ya?” The bartender didn’t know it was me. I was in casual clothes and entered through the back. No one knew I was here. I had intentionally avoided being known since I wanted to see if my suspicions were true. I smelled perfume on his clothes when he came back from doing business. He kept telling it was because he went to check up on his dancers and they would spray perfume near him. I didn’t believe him but I let it go. Until I saw a lipstick stain on a shirt. It was in the trash and I was confused as to why. When I took it out to see what was wrong with it, I noticed the stain. My suspicions were confirmed then. I just wanted to see it with my own eyes. I wanted to make sure I absolutely hated him. Seeing him cheat on me would do exactly that. I wasn’t mad at the girl. She probably fell for Jay the same way I did. Or she was just with him for money. He’d never give anyone money, or at least I think he never would. Well, I thought he would never cheat on me either but here I was witnessing him proving that thought wrong.

I looked up and saw immediate recognition across the bartender’s face. “Miss (Y/N),” he took a deep breath. “Would you like the regular?” I shook my head turning back to watch Jay.

Her lips were back his, hands on his chest. He pulled away and whispered something in her ear. “I gotta go. Under no circumstance do you tell him I was here, got it?” He nodded his head repeatedly. I left, walking towards my apartment I kept for safety reasons. No one knew about it. It wasn’t under my name, so why would they? I knew being with him meant I would use it one day. I thought I would use it for hiding from a business partner of his, never thought I’d use it to leave him. First time for everything I guess.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought about Jay. He had never hurt me, never been disrespectful, he had never done anything to jeopardize us. So why now? Why would he cheat? Why wouldn’t he just end us? If I didn’t matter, it wouldn’t be hard to. He was an asshole to everyone, breaking it off wouldn’t change that. So why? Maybe he just needed to be the biggest jerk he could. As I crossed the street to reach my apartment, a car honked his horn as it almost hit me.

I stared at the windshield. I was frozen. I wasn’t paying attention to what was going on around me. I was too busy thinking about Jay. I needed to forget about him. He did no good for anyone. That was proven. The driver got off and came towards me. “Miss, are you alright?” He looked at me with a shocked and curious expression. He was probably wondering why I didn’t react.

I nodded. “I-I’m sorry. I was distracted. I’ll be fine.” I kept walking as he kept calling out to me. Once I was inside my apartment, I placed the keys on the hook. I took my hoodie off and hung it in the closet. I kicked my boots off and hopped on the bed. The blankets warmed me up. Jay used to be the one that did that but I wouldn’t allow him to. Not anymore. He wasn’t going to ruin me. The warmth and silence seem to eventually lull me to sleep. I would be fine. Jay didn’t control me. Jay couldn’t hurt me. I wouldn’t allow it.

* * *

 

It’s been three months since I left Jay. It was great. I had a job at as a bank manager. I know what you’re all thinking. That’s probably the easiest way to get found by him, right? It thankfully was not. I did most of my work from home and only went in had I absolutely needed to. It was good pay and with no background in anything, I was desperate for anything. People were too afraid to work at a bank because of Jay. I wasn’t though. As the only one willing to deal with emergencies such as a bank robbery they gave me the job immediately. Which is what led me to go to the bank today.

I had gotten an emergency call from the police and they asked me to go down to see if I knew anything. I brought documents on the schematics of the buildings and handed them it. I gave them my keys and hoped for the best. They didn’t know who it was but they were waiting to find I out. Had I believed in anything I would be on my knees praying it wasn’t Jay but they would probably not be answered anyways. I sat inside a police truck which had monitors so I could see what was going on. There was suddenly a phone ringing and everyone seemed to ignore it. I realized it was my personal cell phone and dug it out of my purse. Me being the idiot I was picked it up as everyone looked at me to see what was going on. I didn’t notice that the caller was someone I knew very well and spoke instead.

“Hello, who is this?” I suddenly heard his laugh and almost fainted. The others around me noticed my behavior and I put my phone on speaker so they could understand what was going on.

“You know who I am. You’re outside aren’t you?” I should really start using caller ID. I crossed my fingers hoping maybe he meant everyone knew who he was. I hoped he wouldn’t tell these people more than he needed to. They’d lock me up in prison or in Arkham for being psychotic enough to ever be with him.

“What do you want?” I closed my eyes trying not to let my annoyance or fear sound through my voice.

“Come inside and we can talk about it.” If that is what he wanted I would try to get him to release the hostages. He wanted me not them. I had to try.

“Let them go. I’ll come in, and we can talk about it.”

“No can do. I’d lose my leverage.”

I sighed. “You’d have me. It’s not them you want. Release them, please.” I begged. Jay loved having people beg, it meant he had the higher hand.

“No can do, darlin’.” I slammed my hands on the table and grabbed my phone.

“Fucking release them now, Jay. This isn’t their fault.” Who knows if there were kids inside? They didn’t deserve this. No one did.

“I missed hearing you when you’re angry.” He laughed. I just rolled my eyes.

“If I go in, will you let me release them?”

“Sure, baby. Just get yourself in here.” I hung up the phone and slammed it on the ground. It shattered. Pausing, I took a deep breath. I had to relax. I had given into Jay too much already. If I showed him that, he would win.

I went up to the person in charge, Commissioner Gordon. “Sir, I am going in. It’s the Joker inside. He wants me and in exchange for me going in he’s letting the others go.” He looked at me like I was crazy.

“You aren’t going in.” I huffed crossing my arms on my chest.

“Look, Sir.” I was annoyed. The deal was good and it wasn’t like I had anyone that cared about me. I would be saving lives. “I don’t care if I have your permission or not. I have a history with him and therefore know how he works. I am going in. When I do, you clear this area. I’m sure he’s planning something and he likes explosives.”

“What’s your relation to him?” I sighed. It wasn’t like he’d ignored what I said.

“I’m his ex. You can put me in Arkham if I get out.” He chuckled.

“Crazy people don’t admit their crazy. Suit up and take this.” He handed me a pistol and I stared at it. “You ever use one?”

I nodded. “Practice only.” Someone came to me and handed me a vest. “It’s alright. He won’t kill me. He wouldn’t go through all of this to kill me.” I held the gun up and looked to Gordon. “Thanks.”

I faced the stairs and looked at the doors. Taking a deep breath, I walked up placing my hand on the door handle. I paused for a bit. I was either dying today or I’m going to be held captive. Either way, this was probably the last time I’d come here. I looked up to the sky appreciating it’s relaxing energy as I opened the door.

Jay clapped as I walked in and I just stared at him. “No smiling for daddy?” I rolled my eyes.

“I have a gun and if you try to take it away from me I’ll kill your men.” Jay just laughed.

“She’s feisty. I knew I wanted her for a reason.” I walked over to the hostages and helped them stand up and leave.

“You guys can go. Go straight home.” There was a little boy who was hiding under a table and my heart broke. I held out my hand to him and he gently grabbed it. “If you can’t find your mom, find Commissioner Gordon, okay?” I kneeled down to face him as we were at the door. He hugged me tightly thanking me. Once everyone cleared the room, I turned back to Jay.

“Boss, she may have a wire on her. She was working with the police.” I rolled my eyes.

“They could take him away at any time. Catching him is the problem, not getting proof.” Sometimes his men could be downright stupid.

“You’re right,” Jay said in agreement with his man. Another came towards me ready to search me and I just laughed. Jay held his cane out in front of his henchman effectively stopping him. Should I say deadman instead? “What do you think you’re doing?” Jay was angry. I just tapped my foot as I let this play out.

“Sir, I was going to search her.” He was scared, Jay enjoyed that but never when it was with his girl. Or at least that was what he said.

“You think I would want anyone else’s filthy fucking hands on my girl?” I raised my eyebrow. I wanted to say “not your girl” but Jay was pissed enough as it was. Then I thought more and realized I had nothing to lose.

“Not your girl.” I looked straight at him as he tried to make me feel shaken with his cold stare. I shrugged my shoulders.

“I’ll punish you later for that.” He looked back to the idiotic man and pulled out his gun. “I’d usually like to have fun but I just got her back.” He pulled the trigger and laughed his infamous laugh that would have anyone shaking in their boots. Everyone except for me.

He came towards me with a look of admiration which I met with a disgusted one. He reached out his hand to touch my cheek which caused me to move my head and take a step back. “Personal space, thanks.”

“This wasn’t a problem a few months ago.” I exhaled deeply ignoring his comment.

“Oh, you mean before I caught you cheating? When I was so infatuated with you and gave you my all? You ruined that yourself, Mister J. You don’t get to ask for it back.” I turned to leave. He was crazy if he thought he still deserved me. He was crazier if he thought I would ever forgive him.

My hand was about to push open the door when he grabbed my other wrist and brought me closer to him. I lifted my other hand to slap him when he grabbed that one too. “You’re gonna regret that.”

I pulled my arms from his grip. “Fuck you. Fuck you, Jay!” I closed my eyes holding back my tears. “You fucking hurt me after I gave you everything after I trusted you. You ruined us. You can never fix that.” My hands were balled into a fist. I couldn’t cry. I couldn’t be weak in front of him. I’d be admitting I was his.

He pulled me closer to him, his arms around my back. I kept trying to push him away but he wouldn’t budge. “Enough!” Yelling at me only served for me to push harder.

“No! Just let me go.” I slapped his chest multiple times hoping he’d let me go.

“If you don’t stop,” he harshly began his threat.

“No, no, no, no.” I let my head on his shoulder. “You hurt me, I can’t ever forgive that.” Once one tear slid down my cheek, I couldn’t hold the rest back. I began to sob. I was angry that he hurt me, angry that he still wanted me, but was also heartbroken. Jay had been everything to me. It was what he demanded had you wanted to be with him. I gave him my all and that was how he repaid me.

“Forgive me.” He whispered in my ear.

“I can’t. I never will be able to. I can’t get the image out of my head. You ruined us!” I pushed him away finally. I wiped the unshed tears from my eyes. Taking a deep breath in order to calm my nerves down, I stepped away from Jay.

“Come here now.” Jay wasn’t angry. He was frustrated he wasn’t getting his way.

“This is on you.” I ran out of the bank and got to my car. I drove off never looking back. I had to leave this city. Being with Jay was like floating around a black hole and once you showed him any weakness he took that and it was like you jumped in. You can’t escape black holes, but I sure as hell would escape Jay.


End file.
